Miles Militis Felis
by Fruitiest of Mallards
Summary: An anthology of canon and noncanon stories set within or inspired by the 'Warriors' world. OCs, AUs, abound! Title is Latin for, 'warrior cat.'
1. Humble

_A collection of 'Warriors' oneshots. A tribute to the book series that got me into writing and reading in the first place. Anyone can adopt and expand upon any of these, even more than one, more than once. Just please don't steal, and make sure to ask, link me the fic, and give credit. Character ideas can be used, too. Have suggestions for a story? Review it!_

* * *

**_HUMBLE._**

* * *

The air was cutting in its coldness, browned and yellowed leaves carried this way and that by the heavy winds of leaf-fall gusting. The trees were varying gradients of green and red, ice had yet to form, but Goldfur figured it was only a matter of time and StarClan's will. Happy, despite the biting chill permeating her pelt and slicing her skin, she was thinking about the new day's events so far.

The kits had begun to emerge from the nursery, only to turn back and flee at the breeze, to the amusement of many. The morning patrol was sent out, extra patrols, in fact, in case of foreign Clan raid. Food was growing scarcer and minds more desperate. It did not hurt to be careful.

Goldfur held no complaints against anything going on. She was no deputy, most certainly not the leader, and she'd never had the memory and dedication of a medicine practitioner, those herbal cats, always smelling of old roots and freshly-chewed pulp. She followed orders to the best of her ability, carrying them out as told, as a good warrioress should. Total maturity and calm, the RiverClan motto. Be sleek.

The river is freezing.

Goldfur wasn't usually so thoughtful. Some would call her quiet, but likeable, if simple. She was also fine with this; she had no evidence otherwise to provide. It didn't matter to her. She liked things when they were plain, they were easier to understand. Life did not follow this formula forever, though, and regardless of her wants, it tended to catch her in a snare now and again. She worked hard to unravel those vines when they threatened to strangle her.

She was moderately attractive, she supposed. Any cat could be good-looking if they took proper care of themselves. She could have kits, and she intended to, someday, just not then. Not then, first of all, when the snow-ins were rolling in, and not then, moreover, when she was still young and had the rest of her individual life to live. A static queen, perpetually nursery-bound, Goldfur wasn't.

She hadn't been called for any duty, not hunting, not border-patrolling. She sat, in the midst of the RiverClan camp, content, a grown she-cat who'd lived already but wasn't finished yet.


	2. Dissatisfaction

**_DISSATISFACTION._**

* * *

Redfury walked into Fourtrees alongside his Clanmates, tail held high. He believed that ThunderClan should always be first at a Gathering, if only for the sake of scorning the other Clans. His mother and sire called him disrespectful, he called _them_ delusional. They couldn't see the glory of their own birth-Clan. Hmph.

Haughty, he sat on his haunches in his normal spot. The leaders began to speak, authoritative tones echoing throughout the clearing, bouncing off the four large trees surrounding them. He was impatient for his own leader's announcement, he was named Red_fury_ for a reason. Finally, the ThunderClan leader, Thrushstar, took his turn. _More like, 'took his time,'_ Redfury thought in supreme annoyance.

"We of ThunderClan have been alright," What? "Prey is good, relations are well, and no disturbances have been found." Liar! The ThunderClan leader...a liar! Redfury was beside himself.

The WindClanners are _snickering_. Redfury wants to _kill someone_.

The past few moons, WindClan patrols had been scented, and _spotted_, barely trying to hide themselves, by the masses within ThunderClan territory. This was ridiculous. Did Thrushstar not care for his Clanmates at all?! It seemed so, and it infuriated Redfury.

"Shut up!" Hissed another ThunderClanner into Redfury's ear. "I can hear your breathing! Idiot! This is Thrushstar! You know he has a plan...!"

"_You_ shut up!" He snapped back. The other cat swatted at him and swiftly they parted, angry, but not wanting to disturb a Gathering of all things. It was lucky they sat far in the back and not in the front, where all could have seen their confrontation.

Redfury shakes his head, furious as his name, again and again...he hates this...he hates his leader...he hates his moronic Clanmates. He needs to take matters into his own paws, somehow...but, how...?


End file.
